Temporary Home
by sky.cullen2519
Summary: Songfic:Temporary Home By Carrie Underwood ONE-SHOT


**A/N: **dont own _**Temporary home by Carrie Underwood **_or Twilight just got the idea from listeniong to my friend sing this at the talent show

reviews make me write more stories.i think i might do one next about the song_**lover lover by Jerrod Niemon**_

_**thnx**_

"Hey Jane, how is your new foster family are they nice to you?", my care worker asked I had just been put into a new foster family. But I knew they wouldn't adopt me so I just told her "it's my temporary home " , and shrugged she looked kinda shocked but straitened up and said "so you dont have high hopes this one either, " she asked after recovering from her shock and I told her "I don't belong here it's just a stop on the way to where im suppose to be."

_Little girl, 6 years old  
A little too used to bein' alone  
Another new mom and dad,another school  
Another house that'll never be home  
When people ask her how she likes this place  
She looks up and says with a smile upon her face_

_This is my temporary home  
It's not where I belong  
Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through  
This is just a stop, on the way to where I'm going  
I'm not afraid because I know this is my  
Temporary Home."_

**2 years later**

"Momma,Dada look what Uncle Felix brought home" Didyme and Marcus Vulturi looked down on their new adopted daughter happily they couldn't have children so they looked to adoption and found a cute little blonde haired light blue eyed 7 yr old girl named now, Jane Volturi

**In Orlando , Florida**

"Please i need this Job we have nowhere to live please please sir", Bella swan pleaded with the employer of a local petshop she had her little girl next to her she didnt know where she would sleep tonight

"im sorry miss Swan but you dont have the experience to apply for this job im sorry ma'am"tears came down like droplets of rain on my cheeks while we walked out of the store i looked down on my daughter with watery eyes " looks like the soup kitchen tonight honey" i said smiling a watery and sad smile "but momma i dont like theyre food it taste bad" i got down on my knees and said "honey, it will gte better soon ill get a joba nd we can get an apartment i promise you it will get better" i pulled her into a tight hug.

_Young mom on her own  
She needs a little help got nowhere to go  
She's lookin' for a job, lookin' for a way out  
Because a half-way house will never be a home  
At night she whispers to her baby girl  
Someday we'll find a place here in this world  
_

_This is our temporary home  
It's not where we belong  
Windows and rooms that we're passin' through  
This is just a stop, on the way to where we're going  
I'm not afraid because I know this is our  
Temporary Home.  
_

**3 years later**

"Nessie baby com'on were gonna suprise daddy on his birthday" I smiled at how her eys lit up brightly "Ok,momma you can get the ingrodents and i'll stir"she said laughing at her mistake in the word ingredients she left the room.

" Just then my husband walked in and I threw powder at him "hey!" he said "Happy Birthday " I said to him he picked me up and said "why thank you for the birthday present " just then nessie came in .DADDY!!!" she yelled and jumped into his arms after I had gotten down "happy birfday daddy" I smiled as I had kept my promise and things had gotten better.

**Forks washington**

"Daddy, Dont leave " I cried my mother held me I can't believe god would do this to us daddy was such a sweet and loving dad what had he done to deserve cancer Emmett and Rosalie kissed him with tears in their eyes and Jasper held me while a said goodbye to my dad and last but no least mom gave him a kiss on the lips and though emmett would usally crack a joke about that he stayed silent I held his hand through the whole thing chemo and all yet he still left, Carlisle Cullen died at 2:50 pm on Tuesday April 1st

_Old man, hospital bed  
The room is filled with people he loves  
And he whispers don't cry for me  
I'll see you all someday  
He looks up and says "I can see God's face"_

"This is my temporary Home  
It's not where I belong  
Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through  
This was just a stop,on the way To where I'm going  
I'm not afraid because I know this was  
My temporary home."  


**1 month later**

_In memory of Cullen _

_a loving husband son and father_

_1956-2010 died at 2:50 pm _

_"you will always be with us"_

and he will always be with us a whispered as Iset a white rose ontop of my fathers grave I cried into Jasper's shoulder

**A/N:**** weren't expecting jane to be in there were ya well i hope you liked it it just sorta came to mee i went threw alot for you guys so give me some credit and review**


End file.
